1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held pet grooming apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing a cylindrical hand-held apparatus that can be used to groom pet hair, and further providing a mechanism creating a vacuum for removal of the loose hair as the pet is being groomed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuumed pet combs is known in the prior art. More specifically, vacuumed pet combs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of vacuum grooming of animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,762 to Hunts discloses a grooming attachment for vacuum-drawn clippers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,131 to Plyler discloses a pet grooming device with detachable head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,853 to Kruger discloses a vacuum cleaned pet comb. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,199 to Romani discloses a variable vacuum attachment for hair grooming clippers. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,116 to Laube discloses an animal grooming clipper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe hand-held pet grooming apparatus that allows hair and debris to be loosen, when the bristles are combed through the hair, to be captured in a vacuum-type apparatus.
In this respect, the hand-held pet grooming apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cylindrical hand-held apparatus that can be used to groom pet hair, and further providing a mechanism creating a vacuum for removal of the loose hair as the pet is being groomed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand-held pet grooming apparatus which can be used for providing a cylindrical hand-held apparatus that can be used to groom pet hair, and further providing a mechanism creating a vacuum for removal of the loose hair as the pet is being groomed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.